catherinefandomcom-20200223-history
Morgan Cortez
Morgan Cortez, also known as Sheep with Police Hat, is a regular at the Stray Sheep. He is a police officer that is investigating a case from long ago. History Morgan's wife Sophie was shot to death six years ago by a criminal in a case Morgan was investigating, as a way of sending a message. Morgan blames himself for her death, even going so far to state he is the one who killed her. The day she was murdered they had a fight, and the last words he spoke to her were "Get out," which amplifies his guilt. Sophie did not die instantly from the wounds, but several hours later, and Morgan frequently wonders what her final thoughts were. He has spent the past six years investigating his wife's case, with the intent of killing the murderer with his own hands, and then suiciding to end it all. To him, his life has no purpose without Sophie. 20 years ago, Morgan worked at an ice cream shop to pay for his tuition. His favorite is vanilla with maple syrup on top. He also has a history with Lindsay and Martha Uspenski. At the same time he was working at the ice cream shop, he spent some time with them playing tennis. They still have a crush on him, saying that he is dreamy and hasn't aged a bit in 20 years. Although Morgan and Todd Bozeman dislike each other, after Sophie's murder, Todd was the one who stopped Morgan from killing himself. It is unclear how this happened, but he was also arrested for assaulting Morgan, a charge which Daniel Kirsch had removed, though neither of them were aware. Nightmares Morgan has nightmares because he is leading several women on with no intention of having a real relationship. Though he never cheated on Sophie while she was alive, he often sees aspects of her in other women, and cannot resist seducing them. Morgan first shows up in the nightmares in 4-1 as "Sheep with Police Hat." He has a white mustache and wears a belt. Morgan has the same Boss stage every night: his wife, Sophie. He feels he deserves to be killed by her, and welcomes a death by her hands, even if it isn't truly her. Ending If saved, Morgan resolves to quit drinking completely, and focus entirely on finding his wife's murderer. He gives up on the idea of killing him, and instead vows to bring him to justice and make him atone for his crimes. He states his next drink will be at Sophie's grave, when he tells her the murderer is behind bars. In Catherine: Full Body, Morgan returns to the Stray Sheep during the 9th day on Rin's route to tell Vincent he caught a purse snatcher who coincidentally turned out to be his wife's killer. Now with his goal achieved, Morgan plans to retire and start on his new dream of becoming a professional tennis player after admitting his hobby in the sport (even inviting Vincent to help practice his new technique, 'The Barrel Belly Breakshot'). Trivia *Should Vincent manage to save Morgan from succumbing to the nightmares, he will be present at The Stray Sheep on Day 8. If Vincent talks to him, the player will earn the achievement/trophy, "One Last Case." *In Catherine: The Novel, Morgan is killed by the nightmares. Category:Characters